Ouran art Online
by MagicTheEspeon
Summary: That one game everyone in the host club has. The MMO RPG that everyone loves... becomes Hell Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note: I 3 these animes and decided to make a fanfic. My favorite guy in OHSHC is Huni unless you count Haruhi as a guy :3. ENJOY!****

XX_Haruhi's_Point_Of_You_XX

I'm Haruhi, I just recently started playing a game called "Sword Art Online" and when it was released, I just gave the idea to my friends at the "host club" and play it with them.

Everyone thought it was a good idea and I couldn't afford it though... but Tamaki bought one for me and it was free. I didn't need to work more (:D). We all started to play next to each other, I was next to Huni-Senpai and Tamak -Senpai. Any way... I woke up in the game with a purple tunic with a brown buckle. I also had denim shorts with a sword.

I saw Tamaki next to me and no one else. I guess we had to find them.

Tamaki had a blue tunic and brown shorts. Not much like me. Tamaki was glad to see me and started to hug me which seemed like FOREVER! I couldn't breath "T-Tamaki I-I cant b-breath" I said rasping. Tamaki let go"OH! I'm sorry Haruhi." he exclaimed suprised. I sighed signing him it was okay. I looked up and heard a bell ring.

We went to town square and Tamaki and I ran to the square. I then saw the others and we ran over to them. We then looked up and saw Kayaba (crap I'm lazy I wont do the speech) We already looked like ourselves so we didn't need the mirror but we used it anyway.

After the junk Kayaba said, we walked out of town square and decided to spend some of our col we got at the beginning. Then we went out to train. I yawned and looked at a tree "guys lets take a nap Huni you probably need one anyway" I said pointing at the tree and climbed up the tree. It was a good feeling after the stress Kayba told us. I slowly falled asleep and shut my eyes closed.

XX_Tamaki's_Point_Of_You_XX

Aincrad is going to be hell soon.

I didn't fall asleep like the others did. I decided to go to earn col and buy something for Haruhi. I got 75 col and now I had 175 col. I didn't spend any of my starting col. I walked to the shopping area and saw a beautiful ring. It was supposed to give you more 2x the power you had and then bought it. It was 125 col so I bought a few healing crystals.

I arrived 5 minutes after Haruhi woke up. She was up first. I asked her to come down from her branch and she nodded. As she jumped down I said, "While you guys were sleeping I got something for you. I didn't spend any of my col so I could earn some col. and this is what I got." I pulled out a turquoise jewel and gave it to her.

I saw her blush and she responded "thank you... its beautiful" she gave me a peck on the cheek and I gave her a blush as well.

We smiled and the others woke up.

 ****thank you for reading and I may do this on wattpad we'll see :) I hope you enjoyed it even though it was short. God Bless~!****


	2. Chapter2 the beta tester

****new chapter :D yay! I wanted a beta tester in the group so Tamaki because screw Hikaru and Kaoru. me no likey****

XXHaruhi'sPOVXX

I couldn't believe this. Love in a survival game is this even possible?...Anyway we decided to train. As we got up to level 15 we got some loot which could be useful.

We sold some loot and kept some loot but other than that we had 1000 col. They decided that I hold the col for the what-not.

As we walked to the fields we were called over to a meeting. The meeting was about defeating the first boss. Then about the beta testers. Then teaming. It was a mix up. We were a team and then we went to prepare.

 ** _Next Day_**

I sighed, then looked at the sky. _Will my life end already?_. I then looked down. We continued to walk.

XXHuni'sPOVXX

I saw Haru-chan looking down. "Haru-chan are you okay?" I said. She sighed and said,"I am" she put on a smile and put her head up high. "Don't worry".

We arrived at the dungeon and the boss cave. We were given orders and we saluted and said "SIR!" Then we entered the boss cave.

XXNo one's POVXX

They followed their orders but then...

XXTamaki's POVXX

I don't think they know this but I'm a beta tester. The boss had a different weapon then in the beta test. I shouted that he used a different weapon but no one listened except Haruhi. Not even Hikaru or Kaoru listened when you'd think they would because they are the video game people.

Me and Haruhi nodded as we went into battle. We switched and took turns attacking. Hell, it was like we were fighting alone. As the boss reached the last bit of health. We finished it off together. We received our loot and col and turned back.

The others were surprised out of their minds. They started to accuse and mutter stuff about me and then they left but the only people that were staying was our team. They didn't care. They were just surprised.

They just thought it was okay to be a beta tester and knew I was the same old Tamaki

 ****sorry for another short chapter its just that I'm so lazy;-;. Hope you enjoyed it and god bless~!****


	3. I'm sorry

I am sorry, this is Magic the Espeon here. I have decided that I don't want to write this story anymore. I have grown out of anime and began to dislike SAO. I have no will to continue this nor' do I wish to write any other SAO related material. Instead I'm thinking of writing a Hunger Games/SSB crossover. I have no will to continue this because it'll end up a mess anyway. The grammar sucks and I have no idea how I want the new author to direct this.

I don't want to see another update this comment since I will not see this account nor this story ever again. I'm sorry but this is Magic the Espeon, and I discontinue the story.

Please head to my other account, Hoshiinthesky. Thank you for your time to read this.


End file.
